


Cave In Repercussions & Crickets

by madwriter223



Series: A Cricket and His Trinket [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-11 23:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madwriter223/pseuds/madwriter223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two codas for ep. 1x05 - That Still Small Voice.<br/>One is graphic, the other is fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cave In Repercussions & Crickets

**Author's Note:**

> Part four of the series

**Cave In Repercussions**

  
Archie walked into Gold's house, smiling sheepishly at his lover. “Hello, Trinket.”  
  
Gold glowered at him. “Don't 'Trinket' me. Where have you been?”  
  
“Um... I had to have a little... additional session with Henry.”  
  
Gold's glower intensified. “Since when do you hold 'sessions' in a collapsed mine?”  
  
Archie blinked, slumping slightly. “You know, huh?”  
  
“The whole town knows.” The pawnbroker snarled, then pointed into the living room. “Get in there and sit.”  
  
Archie obeyed, seating himself on the couch. Gold followed him and as soon as the therapist was sitting, he slipped off Archie's vest and started unbuttoning his shirt.  
  
“Trinket?”  
  
“Be quiet.” Gold ordered in a murmur, running his hands across Archie's now bare chest, poking at his ribs.  
  
Archie grabbed the questing hands, stilling them. “I'm okay. I swear. I had Doc Pickins look me over, I'm perfectly fine.”  
  
Gold frowned uncertainly, his nose wrinkling adorably.  
  
Archie smiled, pulling his closer for a kiss. “I promise. Just some bruises. Nothing broken, nothing damaged.”  
  
Gold stared at him, searching for deception. Finding none, he nodded. Then he did something unexpected. He grabbed a pillow and threw it onto the ground between Archie's legs, then sunk slowly down onto it.  
  
“Trinket, what are you doing?”  
  
But Gold ignored him, already yanking the redhead's pants open and reaching inside. He rubbed Archie's groin through his boxers, fingers curling around the shape of his shaft. The therapist startled and reached down to stop the questing hands, but Gold swatted him away irritably.  
  
The pawnbroker reached one hand into the boxers, pulling them slightly down with the other. When Archie's soft cock was freed, Gold gave it a single pump before he leaned forward and wrapped his lips around it, sucking tightly.  
  
Archie gave a full-body shudder, slumping slightly against the couch.  
  
Gold drew back, wetting his lips then went back in, bobbing his head down all the way to the base. He drew back again, and wrapped his fist tightly around the shaft, pumping it. The other hand wasn't idle either. A long finger pressed against the slit, rubbing to and fro and scratching gently. The finger was soon replaced by a thumb, rubbing firm circles around the head while Gold bent down, mouthing and nipping around the edges of the crown. Archie groaned, crying out slightly when the older man licked lovingly around the circumcision scar. He stayed there a bit, nipping gently at the slight indentation, then moved back up, licking a wet line up the underside all the way to the glans. He licked to the top, forming his tongue into a sharp point which he then pushed against the little slit, lapping at the clear fluid gathered there.  
  
Archie groaned, panting loudly.  
  
Gold drew back to lick his lips again, then nibbled around the slit, scraping his teeth gently against sensitive skin. He opened his mouth wider, then wrapped his tongue around the head, pulling it into his mouth. He slid down the now hard length, taking each inch slowly, licking around it in his mouth. When the head hit the back of his throat, Gold forced himself to relax and keep going. Once his nose was buried in the short curly hairs, he swallowed around the load in his throat. Archie cried out, his hands clenching in his lover's long hair. Gold pressed his lips tightly around the base, sucking slightly, then drew back up, his teeth sliding teasingly against the skin.  
  
Archie sobbed, curling slightly forward. He kept whispering that annoying nickname over and over, petting Gold's hair, then clenching his hands in it with a hiss, then petting again. Throughout it, Gold kept bobbing his head up and down the erect shaft. Sucking, licking, nipping, swallowing. His hands were curled into lose fists on either side of Archie's groin, fingers toying with the short curly hairs there. From time to time, the digits tugged slightly, mixing a little pain with the pleasure pulsing through him.  
  
It didn't take long for Archie to stiffen and cum, crying out loudly. Gold winced, but swallowed what he could. Then he drew back and licked up what had escaped his mouth, rolling the white droplets around his tongue before swallowing them too.  
  
Archie stared at him with a sated smile, still carding his fingers through Gold's hair.  
  
The pawnbroker allowed it, closing his eyes briefly with a sigh.  
  
“Trinket. That was-”  
  
“Did you like it?” Gold asked, smirking mischievously.  
  
“Oh yes.” Archie nodded frantically. “Yes, very much so.”  
  
“Good.” With a wince, Gold hefted himself to his feet, Archie's hands steadying him. “Because if you ever again get trapped in a cave in, then _this_?” He licked his lips sensually, giving the softening cock a firm squeeze. “Is never happening again.”  
  
Archie stared at him with wide eyes. “Never?”  
  
“Not even if you beg.” Gold pecked him on the lips, then grabbed his cane and limped away. “Dinner will be ready in five minutes, go clean yourself up.”  
  
Archie stared after him, then down at his spent cock. He thought about it for a minute, then sighed, put himself away and went to wash up before dinner.  
  
  
 *****~*  


**Crickets**

  
Archie sat on the back porch steps, staring into space with a happy little smile. All around him he could hear crickets, and he allowed himself to get lost in the much missed sound.  
  
A hand on his shoulder some time later snapped him out of it.  
  
“I've been calling you for the last ten minutes. Are you sure you hadn't hit your head in the mines?” Gold asked and Archie could clearly see the worry in those brown eyes.  
  
With a grin, he caught the other man's arm and pulled him closer, shifting their position until his Trinket was sitting comfortably in his lap.  
  
“I'm fine, really.” Archie reassured him with a small hug. “I'm just listening to the crickets.” He sighed happily, closing his eyes again. “They sound beautiful, don't they?”  
  
Gold didn't answer verbally, though he did shift closer, petting Archie's cheek while he lay his head against the curly hair.  
  
Archie held him tighter, utterly content.


End file.
